Sweet Jeff
Jeff is one of the star characters of the comic, Sweet Jeff and Hella Donut. He is a super cool guy who wears some sweet shades, and a goddamn pretty chill grin. Along with his best friend Donut, the two go through numerous adventures that are not only exciting, but also a blast! Background At the age of 13, Jeff visited the Doc in order to get pills for a "headache". After getting the pills, Jeff left the hospital and saw Donut for the first time getting beat up by a couple of bullies, one of them being Andro. Jeff approached the bullies and punched one of them out, scaring them off. Donut thanked Jeff, who invited Donut over for some pizza. After they ate pizza, Jeff gave Donut a new pair of glasses, and they became best friends. Later that night, Jeff overdosed on his pills, taking fifteen instead of just two. Biography Season 1 One day, while Donut is alone at home reading a book, Jeff is out partying with a huge group of friends and smoking. He realizes how cool he is, and comments on his own good looks. Another day, Jeff received a phone call from Donut who is delusional and says he murdered Rob. Jeff attempts to calm his friend down, but Donut responds with more mindless blabbering. Jeff says he would have helped kill Rob with his gun, but suddenly the other line goes silent. A mob organizes outside of Jeff's house, but he shows no actual care for it. Nevertheless, Jeff retreats into his secret safe room, where his money is hidden as well. A mysterious shadowy figure appears, and Jeff questions the man. The man says he's from the future, and suddenly Jeff notices that all of his money vanished, and instantly blames the shady figure. However, in the background, neither Jeff nor the shadowy man realize that the money had actually grown legs and started running. Jeff turns his attention away from the man when the mob breaks into the safe room, and takes out his blue gun. He fires rapidly at the mob, killing them all while the money secretly continues to run out of the safe room. Blood splatters onto Jeff's face, who still comments on his good looks. After everyone is dead, Jeff cleans his face off, and the shadowy man leaves via time travel. Jeff goes to search for Donut, and along the way finds footsteps on the ground that are pitch black. He realizes the footsteps lead towards the direction of Canada, and starts jogging there because he realizes the importance of staying in fit. After a short jog, he stops and takes out his box of pills. The money still continues to sneak past him. A week in the future, Jeff is seen having a battle with Donut. Jeff uses his trademark blue gun, while Donut uses a green book and a green bookmark. Jeff throws comebacks at petty insults said by Donut, and ends the fight quickly but shooting Donut in the chest. A day later, Donut is dead and resides in Heaven, until Jeff reappears again in a strange outfit and destroys all of Heaven. Meanwhile, back in the present, Jeff hallucinates because of the pills he took. Season 2 Fifteen years in the past, a young Jeff visits a doctor who gives him a box of pills, but warns Jeff to only take two a day. Jeff pretends to agree to the conditions, and later the same night overdoses on the pills, taking fifteen of them. He hallucinates and sees himself as a giant squid, and also sees a small version of himself in front of him. The doctor makes an appear in his illusion, who congratulates Jeff for overdosing. Back in the present, Jeff arrives in Canada and is beat up badly. He goes to get his gun but realizes it's broken into two pieces. In front of him, two shadowy individuals stand and tell Jeff to get out of their sight. They introduce themselves as Brigade Brigante and Kyo, and Jeff tells them to show their faces. They do, however Brigade is still covered in complete blackness. A little bit later, Jeff and the gang put aside their differences and have drinks at a bar when they realize they are all against FUCKS. A bartender offers Jeff and Brigade a drink, but Brigade denies one because it would get in the way, but Jeff drinks anyway. Jeff states he's only after FUCKS because they captured Donut. Before they leave, Jeff says he needs his gun, and Brigade says that Kyo would be able to fix it. The two visit Kyo, who agrees to the conditions and suddenly warps away. Jeff becomes confused, and asks Brigade what happened, who explains that Kyo is able to travel through time. Kyo returns with a brand new blue gun for Jeff. Jeff starts to think about the entire situation, admitting to himself that he wants Donut to repay him for the rescue he's performing. After the thought process, Jeff realizes he needs some pills and takes a few. Jeff then breaks off a conversation between Brigade and Kyo, and leaves with Brigade in search for FUCKS. Six hours pass by, and the sun is down. Brigade comments on the darkness, and Jeff agrees and asks where they're going, and where Brigade went since he's pitch black and can't be seen at night. Brigade answers Jeff and says they're after FUCKS, and he knows where their HQ is. Suddenly a gigantic, robotic bug monster appears out of nowhere and attacks the two. Brigade tries to get Jeff to stand back, but Jeff doesn't listen, taking out his newly obtained gun and shooting rapidly at the monster, destroying it completely and only leaving a pool of oil. Jeff comments on how awesome he is. Later, Jeff and Brigade finally find the headquarters of FUCKS, and decide to take a rest in order to save up energy for what's yet to come. They rest, and wake up in the morning. Jeff thinks about the situation some more, wondering if what he's doing is worth it. Jeff realizes he need some more pills and takes a few again. Upon entering the FUCKS headquarters, he sees someone up on a balcony above him but doesn't realize it's Rob at first. Rob introduces himself, and Jeff tells him to get out. Brigade asks about Jeff knowing Rob, which Jeff responses with that him, Donut, and Rob were all friends years ago. Rob points out that Jeff left someone out, but Jeff disregards it and asks for Donut. Rob answers strangely, ignoring the question and talking about some sort of offering. Jeff becomes confused, and after a battle is about to take place, he takes out his gun and says he'll kill Rob. Brigade points out that a tall, mutant-like person is standing behind them, who is none other than Michelle, the person Jeff didn't mention before. Michelle knocks out both Jeff and Brigade. Jeff wakes up in prison, and starts to regret ever coming to rescue Donut. He takes a few pills, and starts talking to Brigade, who's in another cell, about the Xela darkness. He asks about Kyo's time travelling abilities, but Brigade states the magic of that ability is Kyo's secret. Suddenly the cells' doors open mysteriously, and Jeff and Brigade leave to find Rob. Before they head out, however, Jeff reassures Brigade that he has his back. As they travel through the FUCKS HQ for a day, they fight numerous amounts of guards, and Jeff becomes violent while fighting them. Soon they reach Rob, who is with Alex, and Brigade begins to fight them. Alex uses a strange power against Brigade, who calls for Jeff's help. As Brigade studies the battle and is about to dodge another attack, Jeff betrays him and grabs him from behind with an incredible amount of sudden strength. Brigade is killed and absorbed by Alex, which surprises Rob and accepts Jeff as a member of FUCKS. Jeff spots a dollar bill on the ground and grabs it. Watching in the background, Donut appears, in complete shock. After Rob and Alex leave, Jeff calmly walks by Donut without a notion of acknowledging him, and leaves. Twenty five years in the future, as Donut kills himself and goes to Heaven, Heaven is blown apart and Jeff appears, with seemingly an enormous amount of power and a glowing P to symbolize something about him. Season 3 A day after Jeff kills Brigade, Jeff heads over to an abandoned building and waits, thinking about his past. He remembers the first time meeting Donut. He was leaving the doctor's with his pills, and stumbled across Donut getting beat up by two bullies. One of the bullies prepares another punch in the face for Donut, but their fist is caught in midair by Jeff and is then punched in the face. The other bully witnesses the event and runs away, and Jeff spots Rob who was a fair distance away but was watching and didn't help. Jeff calls him out, but Rob merely walks away without saying anything. Donut thanks Jeff for saving him, and that the bullies were poking fun at his donut head. Jeff admits that Donut looks dumb, but befriends him, asking if he wants to come over his house and eat pizza. The flashback ends, and Donut appears behind Jeff in the present. The two begin a battle. After the battle, Jeff's gun cools off. He comments on the blood on his face, and for a moment his darkside is fully unleashed. He leaves the abandoned building, as Donut is dead on the floor. Later, at an unknown location, Jeff stands alone. From behind, Michelle arrives, who reveals that she unlocked his cell back at FUCKS, and that she also let out Donut from where he was trapped. Jeff stays silent. Michelle asks why Jeff is doing what he's doing. He finally responds but turning around, firing his gun rapidly, plugging Michelle several times resulting in her death, and telling her to "fuck outta here". Afterwards, Jeff is traveling with Rob and Alex, and goes to check on his pills, realizing he no longer has anymore. Jeff and his teammates travel to the secret back-up FUCKS base. When they enter it, Rob states that he enslaved an inventor who would also be useful for them later on. Jeff is introduced to a broom, which confuses him, but suddenly the broom seems to turn into a man. Jeff points at the man, asking for his name, who answers with "Z. Zayne". A day in the future, Jeff is seen outside point his gun at something with Rob not too far away behind him. Back in the present, Jeff and Rob go to head off for an unknown reason, but they are stopped by Zayne who wonders where they're going. Rob instantly shuts Zayne up and orders him to look around the place. Jeff and Rob then leave and begin travelling for about a day. When a day finally does pass, they run into Donut and his crew. Jeff stares at Donut, who stares back at him, and they both repeat each other's name. Kyo reveals he had everyone meet up because he wants to fight Jeff in order to avenge Brigade's death. Jeff acts aloof and bothers Kyo by stating that he doesn't remember who Kyo was, and then acted surprised when he was blamed for Brigade's death. Jeff turns around and suggests to Rob that they leave, however, Rob says otherwise. Easily convinced, Jeff turns back around and thinks they should just kill Donut and his team. Rob tells Jeff to take his pills, but Jeff ignores him and charges straight at Kyo with incredible speed. He punches Kyo in the face, which officially starts their fight. Two "clones" of Kyo appear behind Jeff, who seems to be utterly confounded over what's going on. Jeff throws another insult at Kyo, who easily brushes it aside. Jeff then looks over at Donut and Rob and comments on how Donut is still a nerd even when he's fighting. Kyo tries to get Jeff's attention to they can continue their fight. Jeff turns around gives Kyo the finger. One of the Kyo "clones" appears behind Jeff, who turns around quickly and punches the "clone" in the eye. The second "clone" grabs Jeff from behind, as the original Kyo charges towards Jeff. Jeff elbows the second "clone" in the stomach, and then pulls out his gun. More Kyos appear, and Jeff asks for an explanation. Kyo simply responds by saying that he's merely travelling through time. Jeff realizes that they aren't clones and that they're still Kyo, and fires a bullet at one of them who barely dodges it. All of the Kyos jump on Jeff and trap him on the ground. In a fit of rage, Jeff overpowers Kyo and throws everyone off of him. In a moment of some off-screen fighting, Jeff badly beats up Kyo some more. He points his gun at Kyo, claiming that the battle is over. Kyo, however, says otherwise. This enrages Jeff, who just wants to kill Kyo, but figures he'll shoot since the Kyo he's facing is the latest one. Kyo, however, reveals he isn't the latest one, and suddenly another Kyo punches Jeff from behind. The punch is so hard that it knocks out two of Jeff's teeth. Kyo acknowledges how hard he hit Jeff, who explains that those were fake teeth that were knocked out. Kyo realizes this isn't the first time he's done that, and flashback appears, showing the time when Jeff first met Brigade and Kyo. In an alleyway, Jeff stands in front of the two. Brigade states that Jeff is trespassing onto their territory, and Jeff displays complete disregard for it, and then takes out a gun. Brigade easily swaps the gun away from Jeff and snaps it in half. Kyo then proceeds to punch Jeff in the face, and his teeth fly out. Jeff stares at the two and utters the phrase he's first seen saying in Chapter 9. Back in the present, even more rage fills Jeff, who fires a bullet into Kyo's stomach. In an effort to kill off Kyo for good, Jeff points his gun at Kyo again, and suddenly Donut jumps in the way to shield Kyo. There is a suddenly a flashback that picks up from the beginning of the season: Jeff and Donut return to Jeff's house and eat some pizza. The two enjoy it greatly, and Donut asks if Jeff has any pairs of glasses laying around since his were broken by Andro. Jeff conveniently does, as he swiped them from someone, and gives them to Donut, and the two call themselves best friends. A fist bump follows afterwards. In the present, Jeff asks what Donut is doing, who replies by tempting Jeff to shoot through him again. However, unlike before, Jeff hesitates, and keeps insinuating to Donut to move out of the way. Jeff finally lowers his gun, and Rob appears, belitting Jeff for his reluctance and ordering him to take his pills. Jeff snaps off at Rob, cursing him out and leaving him completely speechless. After Zayne and Jezebel appear, and Zayne dispatches from FUCKS, Rob orders out to Jeff that they're leaving. Jeff quietly agrees, but is quickly stopped by Donut, who cannot believe that Jeff is still with FUCKS. Jeff tells Donut to get over it, and then him and Rob leave. A day in the future, Jeff and Rob finally arrive back at their base. Rob expresses disappointment in Jeff's actions, who tells Rob to drop it. Rob leaves to talk with someone, telling Jeff to stay put. Jeff looks around and notices baby Alex, who he starts talking to. He tells Alex that down the line, he wants Alex to kill Rob. Jeff finally gives into taking the pills action, and pops a bunch. There is a quick distortion, and soon Jeff covers his face, clenching his fist, as the pills take their effect. Season 4 Two weeks in the future, regarding the current time during the season, Jeff is in the FUCKS headquarters with Rob as Kyo watches them behind a wall. Jeff tells Rob that he needs more pills, who replies by saying that he never told Jeff to take all of them at once. Jeff reveals that he only took the pills so that Rob would stop nagging about them. Rob turns around and looks at a feed from a camera somewhere else in the headquarters. The feed shows Zayne and Jezebel infiltrating the base. Rob shows it to Jeff, who instantly suggests killing the two. Rob goes to push a button that would send out poison gas, but Kyo appears, punching Rob in the face. After Kyo rips a wire that destroys all of the base's traps, Jeff takes out his gun and points at Kyo, who easily bloops away behind Jeff and begins to run. Jeff never seems to follow. Back in the present, Jeff walks into a room in the FUCKS headquarters, asking what's for breakfast. Rob states that it is currently 5 p.m. Jeff says he doesn't care, and then goes to take out an egg mcmuffin from McDonald's anyway. This surprises and confuses Rob. Jeff starts eating the egg mcmuffin and say he didn't have to pay for it because he killed everyone at the McDonalds he went to. Rob reaches for a dollar bill laying on a table behind him, and hands it to Jeff, stating that his boss got it while retrieving Kyo and his time abilities. Jeff waves off the information about Kyo, and takes the dollar, adding it to his collection of just one more dollar. He then stares at the money, and states he'll need some more soon. Soon after, Rob states that Jeff needs to learn the layout of the building. He gives Jeff a map, who starts reading it even though he hates reading. He looks at the map and then insults it, saying it's stupid. Rob then says he's going to show Jeff a few of the rooms, who isn't at all happy about doing so. Rob leads Jeff to a very large room filled with crates and guards. Rob explains what the room is, but Jeff doesn't very interested. Instead, he notices a window at other side of the room that's placed high up in the air, and he asks what it's for. Rob says that's an escape route, but Jeff points out there isn't anyway to get up to it and that it bothers him. Then changing the subject completely, Jeff says he wants to eat lunch. Later, Jeff seems to have taken the rest of his pills, and he starts to freak out while talking to the Producer. Rob finally appears and punches him in the face, getting him out of the strange trance. Rob says that there are going to be a couple intruders soon, and Jeff starts to fantasize about one of the intruders being Zayne and how he would rip Zayne's head off and eat it. Afterward, Kyo appears from the past and fucks shit up, and Jeff runs after him but loses him. He notices a puddle of blood on the floor, but walks away without caring. He looks around and realizes that he's lost and should have looked at the map Rob gave him, when suddenly Donut appears from behind and smashes him across the face with a book. Jeff's shades fall to the floor, and he gets up and puts them back on. Realizing that Donut ran into a room full of guards, he laughs and then is once again contacted by the Producer, who fuels Jeff's anger as he was just attacked by his best friend. Jeff runs upstairs into the trap room and throws a barrel of coughing gas out of the window due to anger. After Jezebel is absorbed by Alex, Jeff jumps down into the room and picks up a dollar bill that's laying on the ground. Donut watches the entire scene and blames Jeff for it, who stands still grinning. Donut and Zayne are blooped away by Ral, and Rob starts talking to Alex while Jeff snaps out of his pills and returns to his usual self. He instantly starts calling out for Donut and appears to be unaware of everything that's happened. Jeff turns to Rob and blames him, ignoring him and stepping on his stomach while pointing his gun at Rob, aware that he was being controlled. Meanwhile, Andro zooms in on Jeff's head with his gun and pulls the trigger, killing Jeff instantly. Category:Characters